Justin and Tiffany - Embraced
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Only a short story based on the goings on in the show (when Tiffany was still around, obviously) with my own twist on things...
1. Chapter 1

**Another new Justin/Tiffany story, based on the goings on in the show, but with my own twist as always. Justin and Tiffany agree to end their relationship when Floyd tells Allie and Vaughan but soon, Tiffany comes to realise she can't be apart from Justin, especially when they're living in such close proximity, so they agree to start things up in secret once again…**

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff, have you ended it yet?" Floyd asked as I stood at my locker

"You asked me that half-an-hour ago," I sighed "it's getting old now."

"End it, Tiff, or I'm serious about what I said. I'll tell Mum and Vaughan." he informed me

"Why does anyone need to know? It's not as if we're doing anything wrong." I proclaimed

"You're not, but he is. You're 15, and he's quite obviously using you!" he replied

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I admitted "I want him, and he wants me."

"Just end it, Tiff." he begged "Please."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Justin, can we talk?" Tiffany's voice questioned as I was about to make my way into the garage

I turned and nodded my head, watching her as she made her way into the house and I followed…

"My Mum and Vaughan can't find out about this, so we need to end it." she informed me

"Why can't they?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"It'd cause too much trouble," she admitted "things are settled. We can't disrupt that."

"Why does your brother think he can call the shots all of a sudden?" I asked

"Because he can," she replied "he could blow this whole thing apart if we don't end it."

"But what if I don't want to end it?" I questioned

"Maybe we could wait a couple of months until I turn 16, maybe Floyd wouldn't have such a problem with it then?" she suggested

"I don't want to wait, Tiff, do you?" I inquired

"No, of course not but we'd still see each other every day." she informed me "It'd be okay."

"So, what's your decision then?" Floyd's voice questioned as I was about to reply

"We're ending it, aren't we, Justin?" Tiffany inquired

"No, no we're not." I informed him "So go ahead, tell them, blow this all apart if that's what you want."

"Justin, please." Tiffany begged

"No," I replied "because I think he's calling our bluff. He's not gonna blow things apart, are you, Floyd?"

"Mum, what time will Vaughan be home?" Floyd asked Allie as she walked into the house

"Half-an-hour, why?" she questioned

"Because we need to talk, all of us." he informed her

"What's going on?" she inquired as she made her way into the kitchen

"Floyd, please." Tiffany begged

"Justin and Tiffany are sleeping together." Floyd informed her

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" she inquired as she turned to us

"I'm sorry, Mum." Tiffany admitted

"We've got nothing to apologise for." I informed her

"You're taking advantage of my daughter and you don't think you have anything to apologise for?" Allie questioned

"He's not taking advantage of me, Mum." Tiffany informed her "I want him and he wants me."

"I think the both of you should go to your rooms for now, and we'll discuss this when Vaughan gets back." she admitted

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Mum, please, if I could just explain?" I questioned

"You can explain when Vaughan gets back," she informed me "now go."

I made my way past Floyd, Justin following me out of the room, shutting my bedroom door behind me…

**Oh dear, oh dear. Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

TIFFANY'S POV:

"They've what?!" I heard Vaughan question "Tiffany, out here now!"

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I made my way into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar, Justin entering the kitchen, Vaughan following a minute later…

"So, what's the deal here? This is some sort of joke, right?" he asked

"Nope, no joke." Justin informed him "We're together and that's that."

"You can't think I'm going to stand for it, can you?" he questioned

"You know what, Dad, I really don't care." he admitted "I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Maybe you are, but my daughter's not." Mum informed him

"Mum, I'm 15." I sighed

"Below the age of consent." she replied

"By a couple of months," I informed her "it's not that big a deal. I consented. Justin didn't push me into anything like you're thinking."

"You think my son would do that?" Vaughan asked, turning to my Mum

"I wouldn't put anything past him…" she admitted

"Can you guys stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Justin questioned

"It's not happening." Mum informed us "It stops right here, right now!"

"Okay." I replied

"Okay?" Justin inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "Are you serious?"

"I just want things to be okay again," I informed him "so it's for the best."

"Fine, whatever." he proclaimed "If you don't wanna fight for this, then fine."

Sighing heavily, I buried my head in my hands as he stormed out of the room, slamming the front door shut behind him…

"Do you really want to be with someone like that?" Mum asked as she sat down next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder

"Don't act as if you're bothered," I scoffed, recoiling from her touch "I'm off to my room."

Moving from the breakfast bar, I made my way into my room and shut the door behind me…

"Tiff, can I come in?" Floyd's voice questioned a little while later

"Come to cause more unneeded grief, have you?" I asked

"I didn't mean to," he informed me "I promise."

"Then why couldn't you have just left Justin and me to it?" I asked "Now he hates me."

"I don't hate you…" he admitted as he appeared in my doorway suddenly

"Floyd, can you give us a minute?" I questioned

He glanced between us and nodded his head, disappearing back into his bedroom. Poking my head out of my doorway, I pulled him into my bedroom and shut the door behind me…

"I'm sorry…" I admitted "I just want things to be good."

"I get that, I do, but what's to say things couldn't be good with us being together?" he asked

"You saw how your Dad and my Mum reacted," I informed him "let's just wait a couple of months till I turn 16 and see what happens. They might be okay with it then."

He sighed heavily and stroked some hair out of my face… "Okay, fine."

"Thank you." I replied, moving closer to him, resting my forehead against his

"Are you sure it's what you want?" he questioned

"No, but it has to be, for now, anyway." I informed him

"Okay." he replied, a contented sigh escaping my lips as he brushed his across mine "I better go…"

Nodding my head in agreement, we pulled apart and he made his way to the doorway, glancing at me over his shoulder before making his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him…

**So for now the Justin/Tiffany relationship is over, what do you think will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

TIFFANY'S POV:

Later that evening I made my way into the kitchen, stopping just outside of the doorway as I heard Mum and Vaughan talking…

"Come on, Al, would it be so bad if they were together?" he questioned

"Are you really asking me that?" she inquired "Tiffany's 15. It's obvious your son has taken advantage of her!"

"Why do you think so badly of Justin?" he asked

"He's just not good for my daughter. She needs to be with someone on her level. Someone intellectual, someone who's aiming for the same goals as her, and that's not Justin."

"So basically you think he's not good enough for her?" he inquired

"My daughter needs protecting, Vaughan. She doesn't know what she's doing, and because it's my job to look after her, I'm going to keep her away from your son!" she informed him

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hey," Tiffany's voice spoke as I sat at my desk "can I come in?"

I turned and nodded my head, shutting my laptop… "You okay?"

"I guess." she replied as she moved to sit on my bed

"What's wrong?" I questioned as I sat down next to her

Turning her head to me, she pressed her lips to mine and as much as I wanted to continue it, I couldn't. Pushing her away reluctantly, I sighed heavily…

"What was that?" I asked

"What do you think it was?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Do you not remember what we agreed to earlier and how hard it is for me to keep my distance?" I inquired

"Then don't", she replied "I'm here, aren't I? I'm consenting. If you want me, have me."

"Don't, Tiff." I begged

"Why not? We both want this…" she informed me

"What's happened?" I inquired "Something's gone on. What is it?"

"Mum thinks I need protecting." she admitted "She thinks I need to be kept away from you and I don't. I need you and I want you. And I don't think I can wait until I turn 16."

"We're going to have to," I informed her "because that's the only way we're going to possibly be able to be together with everyone being okay with it, Tiff."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way back into the house a little while later, locking the front door behind me…

"Where've you been, love?" Mum questioned

"For a walk, is that against the law now?" I asked

"Tiff, stop." she begged

"Stop what?" I inquired "Oh, you mean my immaturity? Well if you're going to treat me like a child, I'm going to act like one. So I'm not going to go to bed like I should be doing, as I feel like staying up and watching a film."

"If this is about Justin, you're taking it too far now…" she informed me

"It's not just about Justin," I admitted "it's about what I heard you and Vaughan talking about earlier. You think I need protecting and I don't. I'm a big girl and I can look after myself. The sooner you realise that, the better."

**Is Tiffany right? Does Allie need to butt out and let Tiffany live her life and realise she's a young woman who can look after herself?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Justin was making his way down the corridor when he felt someone grab his hand and pulled him sideways into a classroom. As soon as he regained composure, he knew exactly who it was…_

"_Tiff, we can't keep doing this."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because if we're not careful, we're going to get caught."_

"_Do you really care?"_

_He sighed heavily as she walked over to him and began fiddling with the buttons on his school shirt. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers…_

Justin knew he wanted Tiffany, but he had to wait. Patience is a virtue, right?

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Wow…" Justin sighed as I walked into the kitchen that evening

"You look lovely, darling." Mum informed me, smiling at me warmly

"What was that wow?" Floyd questioned, raising an eyebrow at Justin

"A good wow?" Justin inquired "She looks great; there was nothing to it if that's what you were thinking."

"Okay." he replied as he went back to eating his dinner. Glancing at me, Justin smiled warmly…

"Are you ready to go then, Tiff?" Vaughan asked

I nodded my head… "Bye."

"Bye, love." Mum called as Vaughan and I left the room

JUSTIN'S POV:

I couldn't sleep. Sitting in the living room, watching some rubbish on TV, I heard the front door open and shut behind Tiffany as she arrived home…

"Hey," she greeted me "what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," I informed her "good night?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Do you want a drink?"

"We should be heading to bed, seeing as though we have school tomorrow." I replied

"Since when did you become goody two shoes?" she questioned "C'mon, one drink won't hurt."

I nodded my head and followed her into the kitchen, watching her as she proceeded to make us a cup of tea each. Setting mine down on the table, I noticed something on her neck catch the light…

"What's that?" I asked

"What?" she questioned

"That, on your neck?" I inquired as I moved closer to her "A love-bite?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_A love-bite?"_

"A guy may have got a little too hands on. I sorted it though, it's okay." I informed him

"When you say he got a little too hands on, what do you mean?" he questioned

"Can you not guess?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "It's fine though, just drop it."

"You expect me to drop it?" he asked "Not a chance! Do you know him?"

I pursed my lips together and nodded my head… "I don't know his name, but he goes to Waterloo Road."

"Whether you like it or not, tomorrow we're walking to school together and you're gonna point him out to me, got it?" he inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but he can't just get away with what he did." he informed me "I'll see you in the morning…"

"Justin," I sighed as I felt the electricity shoot through me as I took a hold of his hand "thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied, kissing my cheek before leaving the room

**So Tiffany didn't have as good of a night as hoped – what do you think Justin will do if they see the guy?**


	5. Chapter 5

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I left the house together the next morning, me locking the door behind us as everyone had already left. Making our way down the driveway, Justin shoved his hands into his pockets…

"If you're cold, why don't you invest in a proper coat?" I suggested

"I'm fine," he replied "and besides, there's better ways of warming myself up than wearing a coat."

"Yeah, and what would they be?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he inquired, winking at me did as he turned his head

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, we continued to walk down the road… "I don't need you to be my bodyguard."

"Who says that's what I'm being?" he asked

"Me," I informed him "you don't need to walk me to school."

"We're two friends enjoying the walk to school, there's nothing more to it, Tiff." he replied

"That's not what you said last night…" I admitted "What are you going to do to this guy if we see him?"

"Let him know that it's not okay to force himself on girls when they say no." he informed me

"What if I didn't say no?" I questioned, pursing my lips together nervously

Justin stopped in his tracks and turned to me… "You didn't say no."

"Not to start with," I admitted "but then as he got too over-friendly, I did."

"Okay," he replied "well still, he carried on trying to take advantage when you said no. He still needs to be taught a lesson."

"What sort of lesson though, Justin?" I inquired

"You let me handle it." he informed me "You have nothing to worry about."

"What if he reports you for whatever you do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nothing will come of it, because it'll be out of school." he admitted

"You're going to use violence, aren't you?" I questioned "Justin, please..."

"Alright, Tiff…" a voice spoke

Turning my head in the direction of the voice I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Hi."

"Nice to see you again," he admitted "how's the love-bite?"

"You're the guy?" Justin questioned

"Pardon?" he inquired

"You're the guy? You're the guy who tried to force himself on someone who said no?" he asked

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate." he informed Justin "She was well up for it."

"Not what I've heard." he admitted "So why don't we have a little chat in private?"

"Justin, no!" I begged as he took a hold of him by the scruff of the neck

"Aren't you gonna call the police?" he questioned as Justin began to drag him away

"No she's not, because she knows justice needs to be served." he informed him

Watching as Justin dragged him down a nearby alley, I looked around, sighing with relief as I saw no one was in view. Standing still for a few moments more, I began to continue walking to school…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sighed with relief as I sat down next to Tiffany at the table in the canteen she'd acquired, placing the ice cold drink from the vending machine onto my swollen and sore knuckles…

"Are you in pain?" she asked

I nodded my head…

"Good." she replied

"Where are you going?" I questioned as she stood up

"As far away from you as I can possibly get." she informed me before making her way out of the canteen

**Oh dear, Justin can't do right for wrong, can he? But should he have been so violent with Scott?**


	6. Chapter 6

JUSTIN'S POV:

I hadn't seen Tiffany for the rest of the day, and as I made my way into the house, she was making her way into her bedroom. Shutting her bedroom door behind her, I sighed heavily and shut the front door behind me, removing my coat and hanging it up, making my way down the steps, knocking on her door…

"Tiff, can we talk?" I questioned

Waiting for a reply, I listened as her footsteps moved around her room and then her music started to play. Sighing heavily once again, I walked away…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What's this?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen that evening

"A rota," Mum informed me "we've all got our jobs."

"Okay." I replied "Wait, tonight, I can't do tonight."

"Why not?" she inquired

"I need to study for a test tomorrow." I informed her

"Loading the dishwasher is going to take you fifteen minutes at most, Tiff. You can do it." she replied "And then you can go and study. Besides, you'll have Justin's help, so with two of you, you'll get it done in no time."

"Is this how it's going to be every night?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." I replied, sighing heavily "What can I do to help?"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Are you just going to ignore me and pretend I'm not here?" I asked Tiffany as she continued to load the dishwasher in silence

"What do you want me to say?" she questioned

"Ah, she speaks!" I proclaimed, smirking at her playfully

"If you're not going to take this seriously…" she began

"Okay, I'm sorry." I replied "And I am about this morning too."

"Are you? Because your face doesn't say so." she informed me "In fact, I think you're proud."

"Maybe I am." I admitted "He couldn't get away with doing what he did to you."

"Don't you think that was down to me to decide?" she questioned "What if Scott reports you to the police?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin was about to reply as the doorbell rang. Hearing someone make their way to the front door to answer it, Vaughan called Justin's name a minute later. Walking from the kitchen with him, we made our way to the door, the police stood on the porch…

"Justin Fitzgerald?" a police officer inquired

"That's me." he informed them "How can I help you?"

"An allegation of assault has been made against you." the police officer admitted "I'm afraid you're going to have to accompany us to the station."

"Am I under arrest or…?" Justin questioned

"Not formally, no. We just need you to answer some questions." he replied

"Okay, I'll do it." he informed them as he grabbed his coat from the hook

"I'll follow you down." Vaughan admitted

"No need, I'll be back soon." Justin assured him "Let's go."

Moving to the door, Justin shared a look with me and I leant against the wall, tipping my head back against it…

"Do you know something about this, Tiff?" Vaughan inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "He did it. He did it because of me."

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"The party the other night, a guy came on a bit too strong and I made the mistake of telling Justin about it," I informed him "and today he said justice would be served."

Vaughan sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face… "Okay. Were there any witnesses?"

"Not that I know of." I replied

"Good. Go and finish what you were doing, and we'll wait till Justin gets back." he informed me

"Then what?" I inquired

"We wait and see what the police have said first." he admitted "Go on, off you go."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Do you have any evidence?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at the officer that was interviewing me

"The victim has identified you as the assailant." he informed me

"But you have no hard proof?" I inquired "Nothing concrete? So I can go, yes?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mum, Vaughan and I sat in the living room, Vaughan having filled her in on the situation as to why Justin was asked to the police station when the front door shut behind someone. Making his way up the stairs, he stopped in his tracks as the three of us turned to look at him…

"Sit down please, Justin." Vaughan proclaimed "Tiff's told us everything."

He glanced at me and sat down in the chair… "So what happens now then?"

"That depends, what did the police have to say?" he inquired

"They've got no concrete evidence," he replied "only that the guy has identified me."

"What else did they say?" he questioned

"They let me go prior further investigations." I informed him "But they're not going to find anything."

"How do you know that?" Mum inquired

"If they were going to, they'd have found it by now." he replied "I don't think they'll be contacting me again."

"You do realise how serious this could've been though, don't you?" she asked "How serious it could still get?"

He nodded his head… "He needed to be taught that you don't treat girls the way he treated Tiff."

"And I appreciate you defending my daughter's honour, Justin, I do," she informed him "but there are different ways to go about it. This could have serious implications for you."

"I realise I didn't go the right way about it, but I was angry." he admitted "And snapped."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Thank you." Tiffany whispered as I made my way out of the front door

"What?" I questioned, turning back to her

"Thank you." she mirrored "For what you said to my Mum and your Dad, I appreciate it."

I smiled at her warmly… "You're welcome. Night."

"Night." she replied, reciprocating my warm smile as she shut the front door

**Justin was questioned about the assault but he hasn't been arrested, do you think anything more will come of it, or is that the end of it? And what about Justin/Tiffany? What do you think will happen there?**


	7. Chapter 7

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way into the house the next morning, finding Tiffany sat in the kitchen…

"Where is everyone?" I inquired

"I woke up and they were all out." she informed me as she moved from where she'd been sat, placing her bowl in the sink "Look, about yesterday…"

"What about it?" I questioned

"I just wanted to say thank you." she admitted "Again. For defending my honour, but it was a stupid thing to do. What if there had of been a witness? You could be sitting in a prison cell right now…"

"But thankfully I'm not, right?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "And just so you know, I'd do it over again if I had to. I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you, Tiff."

She smiled at me warmly and made her way over to me, her body so close to mine that I could feel the heat radiating off of it. What she did next surprised me. She pressed her lips against mine in the softest and briefest of kisses and pulled away… "If you want me, Justin, you're gonna have to do better than that."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"So explain it to me, you kissed him because?" Rhiannon asked as we spoke on the phone

"I don't know," I admitted "it just happened. I was caught up in the moment and I just did it."

"How did he react?" she questioned

"He didn't. I didn't give him time to. I said that if he wanted me, he'd have to do better than that." I informed her

"What do you mean "better than that"? I don't get it." she admitted

"Better than defending my honour," I explained "he needs to show me he wants me."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_He needs to show me he wants me."_

As I was making my way past Tiffany's bedroom to head back to the garage, I heard her talking on the phone to someone. Standing just outside, I listened in…

"Some of those guys have never looked twice at me before, and when they saw me last night they were drooling all over me, it was disgusting! No it wasn't great, Rhiannon. They were pawing over me like I was a piece of meat, and all because I was wearing a tight dress. It's ridiculous."

I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier by the second as I listened to her speak and as I continued to listen to the conversation, I quickly realised I couldn't take anymore. Scrunching up the paper that I'd just collected off the printer I pushed her bedroom door open and walked in, shutting it behind me, Tiffany's head turning in my direction…

"Rhiannon, I'm gonna have to go." she informed her "Yeah, I'll see you in a bit. Okay, bye."

"You should be careful what you wear to parties if guys are gonna be like that…" I admitted

"Maybe I like the attention? And who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't be wearing? Not jealous, are you, Justin?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Not jealous, are you, Justin?"_

I smirked as he remained silent. Reaching for the bag that laid on my bed containing my outfit, I pulled it out and held it up against my body… "No reason I can't wear this then, right?"

I watched as he moved towards me and took the dress from my hands and threw it onto the floor, his eyes staying locked with mine as he walked me backwards, my back hitting the wall a moment later…

"I'm more than jealous. I can't stand the thought of another guy touching you, kissing you, thinking of you the way I think of you." he informed me

"That's not your choice, Justin." I replied, my voice no more than a whisper. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed him until now. His body was pressed against mine and his eyes were burning into mine, and I could feel myself weakening before him

"Then I'll make it my choice." he admitted. Before I had chance to respond, his lips were on mine, his hands cupping my cheeks, his tongue pushing it's way past my lips and into my mouth, battling with mine. Melting into his embrace, I wound my arms around his neck and moved us backwards and to the bed

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hello, anyone home?" Allie's voice questioned as I went to remove Tiffany's t-shirt. Sighing heavily, I pulled away from her and reached for my t-shirt that laid at the end of her bed

"Tiffany?" her voice asked "Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting sorted to head to Rhiannon's." she replied "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, love. Do you know where Justin is?" she inquired

"No, sorry." she admitted

Listening intently, her footsteps made their way through to the kitchen and I quickly pulled my t-shirt over my head… "I better go."

"Justin, wait." Tiffany begged as I went to leave her bedroom

"What?" I inquired

"Don't "what" me, what was that?" she questioned

"A moment of madness," I informed her "I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened."

"So you didn't mean what you said before you kissed me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "About other guys kissing me, touching me, thinking of me the way you do?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and shook my head, signalling no… "I wanted you, Tiff. If your Mum wasn't home, it would've just been sex, something I needed to get out of my system."

"Well next time, I suggest you use another girl to get it out of your system." she informed me "Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave so I can finish getting organised."

Nodding my head, I made my way to her bedroom door and stepped out, shutting the door behind me. Sighing heavily, I leant against it before composing myself and making my way back to my bedroom…

TIFFANY'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/black-lace-3-4-sleeve-bodycon-dress_322608301

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way into the canteen to find Tiffany sat with one of my friends, Aiden, both of them laughing like there was no tomorrow. Getting into the lunch queue, I bought my lunch and made my way to the table…

"Alright, mate," he greeted me "you never told me Tiff was such a laugh!"

I forced a smile onto my face and began to eat…

"What's up, Justin?" Tiffany questioned

"Nothing, I'm fine." I replied

"You sure? Is anything bothering you?" she asked

Lifting my head, my eyes met hers and she raised an eyebrow at me. Shaking my head at her, I bowed my head again and continued to eat my lunch…

"There's a party on Saturday night, you're up for it, yeah?" Aiden asked Tiffany

"Yeah, I'm there." she replied "I better be going, but text me the details, okay?"

He nodded his head and picked up her bag. Saying her goodbyes, she glanced at me once again and walked away…

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"What?" he inquired

"Tiffany, what are you doing?" I asked

"She came over and started chatting to me. At first I thought she was just waiting for you but it turns out she wasn't. She's a cool girl, mate. You should've told me sooner." he replied

"What would you have done?" I questioned

"What do you mean what would I have done?" he asked "I'd have asked her out."

"Knowing she's practically my stepsister?" I inquired

"Would that be awkward for you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, it would." I replied "Sorry, mate, but you can't go there!"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff, can we talk?" Aiden asked as I was about to make my way into lesson

"I've got to go into lesson," I informed him "can it wait?"

He shook his head. Sighing, I made my way down the corridor and turned the corner, out of sight of my teacher…

"What is it?" I questioned

"I can't invite you to the party on Saturday," he admitted "I'm sorry."

"Let me guess, you've found someone prettier?" I inquired

"What?" he asked "No. It's Justin…"

"Justin? What has he got to do with anything?" I questioned

"He said it'd be awkward if I took someone he looked on as his stepsister out." he explained

"I'll sort it." I assured him "If you still want to take me, that is?"

"Are you sure?" he inquired

"Yeah, you leave Justin to me." I informed him "Was that everything?"

He nodded his head and kissed my cheek as he made his way off down the corridor…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You, in here, now!" Tiffany proclaimed as I was about to make my way past her as she stood in the doorway of the Pastoral Care office "I said now, Justin. Don't just stand there looking like a goldfish!"

"What's up with you?" I questioned

"What's wrong with me? Hmm, let's see, you say what happened between us the other day was a moment of madness, something you had to get out of your system, yet when I try to move on and forget about you, you tell your friend it'd be too awkward for you if I was to go to a party with him because I'm basically your stepsister. It wasn't too awkward for you when you were sleeping with me, when we were sneaking around behind our family's backs, so why is it too awkward for you now?"

"He's a troublemaker. He plays girls. I don't want you to be another notch on his bedpost." I informed her

"I've told you this before, you don't have a right to tell me what I can and can't do, so just stay out of it, okay?" she questioned "You can't keep doing this to me. One minute you're blowing hot and the next you're blowing cold. I'm fed up of it, Justin, so either you let me move on, or you be with me. It's your choice."

Before I had the chance to reply, she made her way past me and out of the room. Sighing heavily, I kicked one of the chairs…

**Oops! What is Justin going to decide?**


	9. Chapter 9

TIFFANY'S POV:

It was the night of the party, and as I bent down to slide my feet into my heels, a knock at my door sounded… "Come in."

"Hey, it's only me…" Justin informed me

"What do you want?" I questioned

"I came to say sorry, about the other day. You're right, I have no right to tell you what you can and can't do." he admitted

"I'm glad you can finally see that." I informed him as I stood up "So you're not going to the party?"

He shook his head… "Gonna get ahead on my schoolwork."

"Is that the only reason?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah." he replied

Smiling at him weakly, I heard the doorbell ring and snapped back to reality. Taking my handbag from the back of my chair, I head my Mum call my name…

"I'll see you later." I informed him

"Tiff," he called after me as I left my bedroom "you look beautiful."

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at him warmly as I walked out into the hallway to see Aiden waiting in the entryway

"Tiff," he proclaimed "you look amazing."

I glanced back at Justin... "Thank you. Shall we go?"

"I was just telling Aiden some stories about you growing up…" Mum informed me

"Great," I replied "thanks for embarrassing me! I'll see you later!"

"Have fun!" she proclaimed as we made our way out of the front door

Aiden and I made our way down the driveway in a comfortable silence, his hand reaching out for mine as we reached the street…

"Is this okay?" he questioned

Glancing at him to see him looking at me, I nodded my head… "Sorry about my Mum."

"It's fine." he replied "She's better than my Mum. She'd have got the photo albums out."

I smiled at him warmly… "If you'd have given her ten more minutes, so would mine."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I watched from the window as Aiden took Tiffany's hand in his and I tightened my hold on the cabinet that stood in the entryway, watching as they disappeared out of sight…

"You alright, son?" Dad questioned

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to the gym." I informed him "I'll see you later."

"What about dinner?" he inquired

"I'll have something when I get back." I replied "I've gotta go. Bye."

TIFFANY'S POV:

A great night with Aiden at the party had been had, and as we reached my front door, I handed his jacket that he'd wrapped around my shoulders as we'd left back to him, beginning to search in my handbag for my key, unlocking and opening the door, moving to step inside…

"I had a really good time tonight…" he admitted

"Yeah, so did I." I replied, smiling at him warmly

"So, if I asked you out again, would you say yes?" I questioned

I pursed my lips together nervously and nodded my head… "Yeah, I would."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd not long being back from the gym when Tiffany arrived back. Watching from the hallway out of sight of both her and Aiden, I listened to their conversation and watched as he pressed his lips to hers, her reciprocating. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I moved and made my way up the stairs, both of them breaking apart…

"Can I get past please?" I asked

Moving aside, I made my way into the garage, sharing a look with Tiffany before shutting the door behind me…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I removed my make up and got into my pyjamas, and glanced out of my bedroom window that looked out onto the garage. Seeing a light was still on, I heard Mum say goodnight to me. Waiting till I heard her and Vaughan's bedroom door shut behind her, I snuck out of my bedroom and made my way out of the back door and down the garden, moving my head around the door, Justin turning his head to me as he laid in bed…

"What are you doing here?" he questioned

"I don't know," I admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat "I guess I've come to apologise."

"Apologise for what?" he asked

"Don't," I begged "for what you saw earlier. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." he replied "Like I said to you earlier; I don't have a right to tell you what you can and can't do."

"But you do have a right to be hurt," I informed him "and I think I've hurt you."

"Not everything's about you, Tiff." he admitted "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Why are you being so cruel?" I inquired "I'm here, putting myself out, trying to apologise for obviously upsetting and hurting you and you're just pushing me away."

"Do you think it's easy for me to do this?" he questioned "Do you think it's easy for me to see you with other guys? It's not, Tiff, it kills me, but I'm trying to do the decent thing and wait till you're 16 so maybe we can try and be together properly, but you obviously don't want that!"

"What about what you said when you kissed me?" I inquired "Are you telling me now that you didn't mean it?"

"Of course I didn't," he proclaimed, moving to sit up "I was hurt that guys had been treating you that way, and because I was trying to be a good guy I screwed up. But you've moved on, so I guess I've missed my shot."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and cautiously moved closer to the bed, moving onto it… "Aiden is great, and yes we have a good time together, but he's not you."

"What about what happened earlier?" he questioned

"He kissed me," I informed him "and because I knew you were watching, I kissed him back."

"You did it to hurt me?" he asked

I nodded my head… "I was still hurting from when you said you used me. You made me feel like a whore, Justin. So I wanted to hurt you."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, reaching his hand out, taking a hold of mine "we've really messed this up, haven't we?"

I pursed my lips together as I felt the goosebumps begin to arise on my body as his thumb stroked my knuckle… "Yeah, I guess we have."

"So what do we do now?" he questioned

"I know what I want," I informed him "and I know what you want too."

"Our parents are never going to accept it, not until you turn 16 at least." he replied, sighing heavily

"Then we wait till I'm 16," I admitted "it's only a month, and then we tell them we're together whether they like it or not. And in the meantime, we don't see other people, and we don't try and hurt each other by playing the stupid games we've been playing. Deal?"

"Deal." he mirrored, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating his warm smile, I moved forwards and softly pressed my lips against his…

TIFFANY'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/black-glitter-low-v-back-mini-dress-_322382909

**So Justin and Tiffany have FINALLY sorted things out between them, and have agreed to wait out the month until her 16****th**** birthday and stop playing the silly games they've been playing. Do you think they can do it?**


	10. Chapter 10

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Why on Earth you've been out for a run in this weather, Justin, is beyond me!" I heard Mum proclaim as I made my way through the hallway "Hurry up and get out of that sodden t-shirt. There's some clean ones that have just been ironed, go and have a shower and then you can put one of those on!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

I noticed Tiffany stood by the bottom of the stairs and smiled at her warmly. Setting my water bottle down on the chest of drawers in the corner of the entryway, I pulled my t-shirt over my head and headed down to her, brushing past her as I headed to the bathroom…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I shivered involuntarily as Justin made his way past me and sighed heavily…

"You okay, love?" Mum asked

"Yeah, all good thanks." I replied "Aren't you going out?"

"I'm just on my way." she informed me "I'll be an hour tops. See you later."

"Bye!" I proclaimed

Watching her as she walked back through from the kitchen after putting Justin's t-shirt in the basket, she made her way out of the front door and I walked down the hallway, standing outside the bathroom door, waiting for Justin to finish…

"Have you been waiting long?" he questioned as he opened the door

"Nope." I replied "Mum's gone out, so I thought instead of being in that freezing cold garage, you could join me in my bedroom?"

"For what, exactly?" he inquired

"I don't know." I admitted "Anything you want, really."

Smirking at me as I looked over my shoulder at him, I began the walk to my bedroom, watching as he followed me, shutting the bedroom door behind us, taking a hold of me and pressing his body against me as he backed me into the door…

"What are we going to do?" he questioned, moving some hair away from my face

"We could get rid of this towel for starters…" I informed him

"Really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, smiling warmly at him as his hips pressed against mine as I took a hold of the towel that was wrapped around his waist. As I was about to pull it off of his body, I sighed heavily and rested my head against his bare shoulder as the front door opened…

"Hello, anyone home?" Vaughan's voice questioned

"What are we gonna do?" I asked

Justin shrugged his shoulders in reply and I sighed heavily… "You stay in here. I'll get him into the kitchen and you come through as if you're just out of the shower, okay?"

Nodding his head in understanding, he pressed his lips against mine softly and I walked out of my bedroom…

"Hello, love," he greeted me "where's your Mum?"

"She's popped to the supermarket. She won't be long, an hour, tops." I informed him "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"I do. But there's someone at the door for you." he admitted "So you go see to that, and I'll sort my cup of tea."

Smiling at him weakly, I moved to the door and saw Aiden stood there…

"Hey," he greeted me "I thought you'd be pleased to see me…"

"I am, but what are you doing here?" I inquired "We don't have plans today."

"No, I know, but I was wondering if you fancied going into town?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed a lump in my throat and glanced to the side as I saw Justin making his way out of my bedroom…

"I can't," I informed him "I've got too much schoolwork to do, sorry."

"What's wrong?" he asked "We had a great night last night and now you don't seem interested."

"Mum doesn't want me being with anyone so close to my exams." I admitted "She wants me to concentrate on my work and for that to be my main priority, and I agree."

"So you're calling this off?" he questioned

"We didn't have anything to call off, really, did we?" I inquired "We kissed and we went on a date. It's not as if we'd been together a year or more, is it?"

"No need to be so callous," he admitted "I guess I'll see you around."

I nodded my head in agreement and shut the front door on him. Leaning against it, I opened my eyes as I heard footsteps, seeing Justin making his way up the stairs…

"What did he want?" he questioned

"He wanted us to go out," I informed him "but I ended it."

He smiled at me warmly and moved closer to me… "How did he take it?"

"I was a bit of a bitch," I admitted "so as well as you can guess."

"He'll get over it and have another girl by the end of the week. Just you watch." he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead

"Your Dad's just through there…" I proclaimed, pulling away from him

"I'm fed up of this…" he sighed

"So am I." I informed him "But we can do this, I know we can."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I hadn't been able to sleep, so I'd brought my duvet into the living room and was currently laid on the sofa watching TV when Tiffany walked into the doorway, jumping in the doorway…

"What are you doing in here?" she questioned

"Couldn't sleep," I replied "it's far too cold in the garage, so I'm sleeping here tonight."

"You are?" she inquired

"Yeah, is that okay?" I asked

She nodded her head and set her glass down on the side before moving over to me, climbing under the duvet and turning, reaching for the remote, switching off the TV…

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"What do you think I'm doing?" she inquired

"What if we get caught?" I asked

"We'll set an alarm on your phone," she informed me as she reached to the arm of the sofa for it, handing it to me "and then we won't, will we?"

I shook my head and set an alarm, kissing her softly as I reached over her and set it down on the coffee table…

**Justin and Tiffany are taking risks, aren't they? Do you think they'll get caught before the month is out? And what'll happen if they do?**


	11. Chapter 11

TIFFANY'S POV:

"You okay, love?" Mum questioned as she walked into the living room where I was sat watching a film

"I've just got a bit of a headache, so I think I'm gonna turn in." I admitted, moving to stand up "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, love." she replied as I kissed her cheek and headed out of the room, shooting a glance at Justin who was sat in the chair

JUSTIN'S POV:

Fifteen or so minutes later, I made my excuses and headed to bed too, heading to the front door, shutting it behind me. Waiting to see if I heard any noise, I snuck down the stairs and into Tiffany's room, shutting the door behind me…

"What took you so long?" she questioned

"I couldn't just leave straight after you, could I?" I asked "It would've looked too suspicious."

"Okay." she replied "So, are you going to join me or not?"

I smiled at her warmly and began to remove my clothes, leaving my tracksuit bottoms on as I climbed into bed with her, wrapping my arms around her tightly…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sighed contentedly as Justin's hand found it's way under the t-shirt I was wearing, his fingertips stroking the skin of my stomach, travelling upwards towards my breast…

"Tiff, it's me," Mum informed me as she knocked on my door "I've got some tablets for you. Can I come in?"

Justin and I shot a look at each other and climbed out of bed...

"What do we do?" he questioned

"You're going to have to hide." I admitted

"Where?" he inquired

"Under the bed, quickly." I proclaimed

Sighing heavily, he moved down to the floor and snuck under my bed. Moving his clothes out of sight, I composed myself and made my way to the door…

"Everything okay, love?" Mum asked

"Yeah, fine," I replied "I was nodding off."

"Oh, sorry, I thought these would help." she informed me "And I wanted to ask you something too. Can I come in?"

"Can it not wait? I don't feel very good and I'm shattered." I admitted

"I'm just wondering if you've seen my polka dot blouse?" she questioned "That's all."

"Can I look for it in the morning?" I asked "I'm sure it's in my wardrobe."

"Why don't you look for it now?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Mum, are you not listening? I don't feel well and all I want to do is collapse into bed." I admitted "Please, I'll look for it in the morning, I promise."

"Okay, love." she replied "Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Night." I sighed as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I thought she was never gonna go…" I admitted as I moved myself out from under Tiffany's bed "Babe, I'm gonna need a massage."

"Do you think this is funny?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "It's not, Justin. That's twice we've almost been caught. We need to be more careful! This isn't a joke!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I replied, holding my hands up in defence "We'll be more careful from now on."

"It means we can't do this anymore." she informed me "We can't be sneaking in and out of each other's rooms. We're going to have time to be together during the day, but at night, when we've gone to our own rooms, that's it."

"Got it." I assured her "I promise."

"You mean it?" she questioned

"I mean it." I informed her "If that's what you want, then that's what you get."

"Thank you," she replied, sighing with relief "and I don't think this should happen tonight now either. Let me see if the coast is clear."

Nodding my head in understanding, she made her way to her bedroom door and motioned me over. Pressing my lips against hers softly and quickly as she opened the door wide enough for me to move past her, I snuck up the stairs and out of the front door…

**Another close call – do you think Tiffany will stick to her guns r.e. she and Justin sneaking in and out of each other's rooms?**


	12. Chapter 12

TIFFANY'S POV:

I was stood at the sink, washing the pots as Mum had asked when I heard footsteps. Turning my head, I saw Justin make his way into the kitchen too. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I quickly finished the pots and made my way out of the room…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sighed heavily as Tiffany left the room hurriedly as I sat down opposite Allie and began to flick through a magazine as I took a bite of the sandwich I'd made…

"What was that about?" she asked after a minute or two's silence

"What was what about?" I questioned

"Tiffany, leaving the room as you came in? Has something happened between you two?" she inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "We're fine. I've no idea what's up with her."

"I'll have a chat to her later, see if I can get to the bottom of it." she informed me

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Hi, love." Mum greeted me "Do you want to have a chat?"

"Hi," I mirrored "and no, I'm good thanks."

"Are you?" she questioned "Then what was that earlier?"

"What was what earlier?" I inquired

"You leaving the room as Justin walked in. I asked him and he said nothing had happened, but I want you to tell me the truth." she admitted "Has something happened? Has he done something to upset you?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I needed to get on with some schoolwork that I'd forgotten about."

"Don't try and fob me off with that excuse, love." she chuckled "What is it, really?"

"I'm struggling," I admitted "struggling to move on from Justin. I love him, Mum. I know it's not what you want to hear but I do, I love him. I'm sorry."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I stood outside Tiffany's bedroom and listened to her conversation with Allie…

"_I love him, Mum. I know it's not what you want to hear but I do, I love him. I'm sorry."_

"I should've clicked…" she sighed

"What?" Tiffany questioned

"I should've followed through with my plan when I found out." she admitted

"You're not making any sense." Tiffany informed her

"I knew it'd be too hard for you and Justin to be living together and not be together, so I think it's best if we left."

"What's the point? There's only 2-and-a-half weeks to go till my 16th, and then I at least want to try and be with him properly. Please." she begged "Please don't take me away from him."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I must be crazy," Mum sighed "fine. We'll stay."

"Thank you." I proclaimed

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You heard all that, I take it?" Allie questioned as she walked out of Tiffany's room

I nodded my head… "If it means anything to you, I feel the same as Tiffany."

"Really?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I love Tiffany, Allie. She means everything to me, surely you can see that?"

"You haven't done anything to prove it to me, Justin." she sighed "So how am I meant to see it?"

"So you don't remember me defending Tiffany's honour, protecting her against a sleaze, no?" I questioned

"Yes, I do, Justin." she replied "But you need to prove that you care about my daughter in a way that doesn't use violence."

I sighed heavily as she made her way up the stairs and into the kitchen…

**What is Justin going to do to prove to Allie how much he cares about Tiffany?**


	13. Chapter 13

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Tiff, Tiff, are you in here?" I questioned as I walked through to the kitchen. I moved past the dining table and that's when I saw her lying on the floor by the sink, unconscious and unresponsive…

"What happened?" Allie asked as she and Dad hurried into the hospital room Tiffany had been brought into

"I don't know," I replied "they've run some tests, but haven't got the results back yet."

"I'll go and see if I can chase anything up." Dad informed her, pressing his lips against her temple before leaving the room

"You found her?" she asked as she sat down opposite me on the other side of Tiffany's bed

I nodded my head… "I should've called you straight away, I know I should."

"Justin, you did the right thing." she informed me "If you hadn't of called an ambulance straight away, who knows what would've happened. Thank you."

I smiled at her weakly… "I'm gonna go and get some air."

"Okay." she replied "And Justin, I mean it, thank you."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I groaned as I forced my eyes open, Mum's body appearing in my view…

"Oh, sweetheart, you had us all so worried!" she proclaimed

"What happened?" I questioned

"The doctor thinks it could be stress-related," she informed me "he wants to keep you in overnight and keep an eye on your obs but if all's well tomorrow morning then you should be able to come home."

"Thanks, Mum." I replied, smiling at her weakly

"What for?" she asked

"Calling the ambulance, getting me here." I informed her

"I didn't do that," she admitted "that was Justin…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and glanced around the room… "Where is he?"

"Do you want to see him?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Please."

"I'll go and get him." she informed me, pressing her lips against my forehead

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sat outside the hospital on a bench, a disgusting coffee in my hands when I heard footsteps. Looking up, I saw Allie stood to the side of me…

"She's awake, and she wants to see you." she informed me

"Am I allowed to?" I questioned

"After what you've done, you don't need to ask me that." she admitted, smiling at me warmly "Come on, you go and see her, and I'm gonna go and get some food."

TIFFANY'S POV:

The door to side room I was in opened and Justin appeared, pausing in the doorway as I turned my head to him…

"Don't just stand there," I chuckled "come over here…"

He did as I said and moved over to my bedside…

"Do you realise how scared I was?" he questioned "When I saw you unconscious on the floor? I've never been more scared in my entire life."

"I'm sorry." I admitted "I had no idea I was so stressed."

"Is that what the doctor is saying?" he asked

"According to Mum, yes." I informed him "What do we do, Justin?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"The reason I'm stressed is because of what, well actually, what isn't happening between us." I admitted "I want us to be together, Justin. I need us to be together. I need you."

"What about waiting till your 16th?" he inquired

"I don't want to risk winding up in hospital again for the sake of a couple of weeks." I informed him "You know what I want, and now the ball's in your court."

**What will Justin decide?**


	14. Chapter 14

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_You know what I want, and now the ball's in your court."_

"I need some air." I admitted before hurrying from the room, ignoring Tiffany's calls of my name

"Justin, where are you going?" Allie asked as I made my way down the corridor "Justin!"

TIFFANY'S POV:

Mum walked back into the room a couple of minutes after Justin had left, and I was trying my hardest to fight back the tears, but as soon as I saw her, they began to fall and she hurried over to me, embracing me tightly…

"What happened?" she questioned as she rocked us back and forth

"I don't know," I admitted "I told him I wanted to be with him and that the ball was in his court and he told me needed some air and bolted."

"I'll leave him for a little while and then I'll go and speak to him." she informed me "Do you want something to eat?"

We pulled apart and I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands, nodding my head, signalling yes…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I'm sorry." I sighed as Allie sat down next to me "I just, I just can't do it anymore."

"Do what?" she questioned

"Pretend I'm okay with the way things are between Tiff and me." I admitted "I love her, Allie."

"I know you do." she replied "I should've seen that from the very beginning."

"Why couldn't you?" I asked "Things would've been so much easier if you had."

"I wanted to protect my daughter, Justin. I wanted to keep her safe and make sure she wasn't hurt. I couldn't trust you, but I do now. I know you love her and you'd do anything to keep her safe, so promise me you will." she begged "If you can look me in the eyes and promise me that, then you have my blessing."

"I promise you, Allie, but what about my Dad?" I inquired

"He doesn't mind." she informed me "It was me that had the problem, but not anymore. You should go and see Tiffany and tell her the good news."

"Are you sure about this?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "All I want is for my daughter to be happy."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What're you doing?" Justin inquired as he walked back into my hospital room

"They've discharged me," I informed him as I pulled my jumper over my head "so I'm going home. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to explain myself," he admitted "I'm sorry for just running out. I shouldn't have."

"No you shouldn't," I replied "why did you?"

"I couldn't be in that position again, knowing we didn't have your Mum's blessing." he informed me "But she and I have talked, and she's okay with this happening."

"She is?" I questioned "How did you make that happen?"

"I didn't, not intentionally anyway. She told me I needed to prove to her how much I cared about you, and I'm guessing getting you here after you collapsed proved it." he replied

"Thank goodness for this then, eh?" I inquired

"No," he proclaimed "I never want you to be in that position again. It frightened me, Tiff. I thought I'd lost you."

"You've not lost me, Justin." I informed him "You've got me, as long as you want me."

"I want you more than you could ever know." he admitted, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating his smile, I picked up my coat from where it had been laid on the chair and pulled it onto my body… "Well I guess there's only one thing left to do now…"

"What's that?" he questioned

Moving closer to him, I crept onto my tiptoes and wound my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his softly… "That."

**Not the end like some of you are thinking… **


	15. Chapter 15

JUSTIN'S POV:

"So, Justin, what do you have planned for Tiffany's 16th then?" Allie questioned as I sat at the breakfast bar eating my breakfast that morning

"I don't know yet," I admitted "I thought you'd want to do a family meal or something, so I haven't arranged anything."

"We can do that before or after, so if you want to arrange something for the day, feel free." she informed me, smiling at me warmly

"Actually, there was something, but I'm going to need your help." I replied, pursing my lips together nervously

"I'm listening." she admitted, moving to sit opposite me

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Thanks, Floyd, I love it!" I proclaimed as I opened the jewellery box, seeing a beautiful Pandora bracelet "How did you afford this?"

"Leo and I went halves." he admitted

"Thank you, Leo." I replied as I took it from the box "I really do love it."

"Now Justin's present…" Mum proclaimed

"Okay, chill out." I chuckled as I fastened the bracelet around my wrist

"It may be your birthday, but you're not too old to be grounded, young lady." she informed me

Holding my hands up in defence, I picked up the envelope that had Justin's writing on and opened it, a piece of paper falling out as I opened the card. Smiling at him warmly as I set the card on the breakfast bar, I picked the piece of paper up from my lap and opened it, reading it…

"A spa?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "For you and Rhiannon. She's coming over later this morning."

"How did you afford this?" I inquired

"Never you mind," he replied "you're both booked in for a facial, a massage and you're having your hair and make up done."

"Thank you." I proclaimed, smiling at him warmly "I love it."

"More than my present?" Floyd questioned

"More than our present?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow at Floyd

Smirking at them both, I kissed Justin softly… "Thank you. Don't miss me too much."

"I'll try not to." he replied, smirking at me

After opening Mum and Vaughan's presents, them having bought me a Michael Kors purse and a pair of Converse I'd wanted, I headed to mine and Justin's bedroom, setting everything down on the bed…

"What're you doing?" I asked Justin as he wound his arms around my waist from behind "I have to get organised."

"You have time." he informed me, his lips hot against my ear, travelling to the skin of my neck

"Do I really?" I questioned

"Yep," he replied "Rhiannon's not getting here till 10am. You've got plenty of time."

"And what do you suggest we do with that time?" I inquired as I turned around to face him, winding my arms around his neck

"I have a few ideas." he informed me

"Care to enlighten me?" I questioned

"Gladly." he replied, pressing his lips to mine as he moved us backwards to the bed

**What else will Tiffany's birthday have in store?**


	16. Chapter 16

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I can't believe Justin arranged all of this for you…" Rhiannon admitted as we sat waiting for our next treatment

"Neither can I." I replied

"And I almost forgot," she proclaimed "I've got something for you."

Setting her drink down on the table between us, she moved over to the lockers we'd been assigned to put our belongings into and opened it, pulling out a neatly wrapped present…

"Thank you." I sighed as she handed it to me

"You're welcome." she replied

Unwrapping it, I chuckled as I saw a Soap and Glory gift set appear… "Are you trying to tell me I smell?"

She chuckled as I moved from my seat and put it into my locker, a therapist making her way through to us…

"We're ready for you now." she informed us

"Enjoy." Rhiannon replied as she was led through to a room

"You too." I proclaimed

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Have you got it?" I asked Allie as she walked into the house that afternoon

"Yes, stop panicking, everything's going to plan." she informed me

"I have to be leaving soon." I admitted "I didn't think you were going to be back in time."

"I told you I would be," she replied "and I am. Here you go. Now go and get yourself sorted and I'll give you a lift."

Smiling at her warmly, I made my way into mine and Tiffany's bedroom and finished packing my bag…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"How come I'm getting my make up done but you're not?" I asked Rhiannon as she appeared from the changing room fully dressed

"I don't know," she replied "have a lovely rest of your birthday and I'll see you soon."

"You're leaving?" I questioned

"I have to," she informed me "I can't stay in here if I'm not having any more treatments."

"What's going on?" I inquired "What am I meant to do when I'm done?"

"Miss. Westbrook, we're ready for you." the beauty therapist informed me

"Have fun!" Rhiannon proclaimed, quickly making her way out of the spa

JUSTIN'S POV:

"And she has no idea?" I asked as Allie drove me into Glasgow "No, that's great, thanks Rhiannon. You're welcome. Okay, bye."

"She doesn't have a clue?" Allie questioned

"Nope," I replied "she's having her make up done and everything's running like clockwork."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Thank you." I proclaimed as I made my way out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Turning, I saw Justin stood in the doorway of the spa, a smile on his face

"Hey," he greeted me "you look beautiful."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned

"Waiting for you," he informed me "you need to get dressed and then we need to be on our way. Your Mum's outside in the car."

"What are we doing?" I asked as I moved over to my locker

"You'll find out in due course." he replied "Now get dressed, I'll meet you in the foyer."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Allie pulled up into The Radisson Blu hotel car park. Thanking her, I climbed out of the car and held my hand out to Tiffany, her taking it willingly…

"What are we doing here?" she questioned as Allie drove off

"Here, take this." I informed her, handing her a bag

"What? Justin, I don't get this…" she admitted "What's going on?"

"We're checking in." I explained "You're going to get changed, and then we're going for dinner and spending the night here."

"What?" she inquired "How did you manage all of this?"

"I had some help…" I informed her, holding my arm out to her "Now, shall we?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way out of the bathroom of mine and Justin's hotel room, checking my appearance in the mirror. Smiling to myself warmly, Justin made his way into the room, dressed in a white button shirt, dress trousers and smart shoes…

"You look beautiful," he admitted as he smiled at me warmly "are you ready?"

I nodded my head and reciprocated his warm smile. Taking his outstretched hand, I let him lead me from the room to the lift…

TIFFANY'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/mela-grey-pearl-neck-lace-contrast-pleated-dress-_333486904

**Justin has gone all out for Tiffany's birthday, but the night's not over yet…**


	17. Chapter 17

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin led me out of the lift and across the foyer and into the restaurant, both of us being shown to our table. Letting go of my hand, he pulled my chair out for me and I sat down, him sitting opposite me…

"You're amazing, Justin Fitzgerald." I informed him as a waiter brought across two menus

"Thank you." he replied, smiling at me warmly

"No, I mean it." I admitted "You didn't have to do all of this for me…"

"You do realise I've only done it so I'll be rewarded later, right?" he inquired

I smirked and dropped my eyes to my menu…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I'm stuffed," I proclaimed as Tiffany and I left the restaurant a couple of hours later "I don't think I'm in the mood for anything else other than TV and sleep."

"Well that's a shame," she replied "as I skipped dessert because I was hoping it's what we'd come back to the room for."

"I'll be alright in about fifteen minutes." I informed her as I turned to her

"Yeah? You sure?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Oh, I'm sure." I replied, pressing my lips against hers softly

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way out of the en-suite bathroom in the hotel robe, Justin turning to me as he heard me…

"You sorted?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Can I sleep in your t-shirt? I've got nothing to sleep in seeing as this was all a surprise."

He nodded his head and moved from the bed, my breath hitching in my throat as he removed his dress shirt and moved across the room, grabbing the t-shirt that was laid on the back of the chair and handed it to me…

"Thanks." I replied, pulling it over my head

"Y'know, there's nothing hotter than when you wear my clothes…" he informed me

"You like it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "The bed's really comfy, how about you join me?"

"You good to go now, are you?" I inquired

He pressed his lips to mine and wound his arms around my waist, pulling me into him… "What do you think?"

JUSTIN'S POV:

I awoke that morning, feeling a pressure on my waist. Opening my eyes, I saw Tiffany straddling me, her chest clad in only her bra…

"And what do you think you're doing?" I questioned

"We have till 11am to check out, and it's 8am now, so, I was thinking…" she began, her hand running down my chest to my groin "We could have a bit more fun and replay last night in the process."

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her down to me, my lips pressing against hers as our chests collided

"Yeah," she replied "are you up for it?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I arrived home just as lunchtime was approaching. As we removed our coats and shoes, Mum made her way through to us…

"How was it?" she questioned

"Perfect," I replied "and I hear you had a part in the planning too?"

"I only booked the hotel," she informed me "did you have fun?"

"Lots." I admitted "The spa was amazing, the food was amazing and the hotel was amazing too."

"And the sex wasn't too bad either." Justin whispered in my ear

Smirking at him, we followed Mum through to the kitchen…

"These arrived for you this morning." she informed me "I think they're from your Aunt and Nana."

"Okay." I replied "I'll open them later. I need a shower."

**So Justin and Tiffany are back from her birthday night away, so only one more chapter to go… **


	18. Chapter 18

**How about we fast forward 5 years into the future to Tiffany's 21****st**** birthday?**

TIFFANY'S POV:

After months of planning, my 21st birthday had finally arrived! For as long as I could remember, I'd wanted a masquerade ball, so with Mum's help, we planned it, and in half-an-hour I'd be making my entrance to The Monte Carlo Suite of the Blythswood Hotel…

"Are you ready, love?" Mum asked as she walked into the hotel room as I was fixing my mask

I nodded my head and turned to her… "How do I look?"

"Stunning." she informed me "Shall we?"

"Is Justin down there?" I inquired

"He is. As is everyone else." she replied "There's nothing for you to worry about."

Smiling at her warmly, I entwined my arm with hers and we left the hotel room, making our way down to the first floor and down the corridor to the suite…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany's grand entrance was everything she had planned. The spotlight moved to her and I smiled warmly as she walked in on Allie's arm and led her over to me, my arm wrapping her around waist tightly…

"Happy Birthday, baby." I whispered, pressing my lips against her cheek as I handed her a glass of champagne

"Thank you." she replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

I'd looked everywhere I could think of for Justin, but he'd seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. Moving over to the table Mum and Vaughan were occupying, I sighed heavily as I sat down next to her…

"What's wrong?" she questioned

"Some party this is turning out to be. Justin's disappeared…" I informed her

"No he hasn't." she replied

"He has. I've looked everywhere for him and I can't find him anywhere." I admitted

"He's up there." she informed me, motioning to the entrance to the suite

Turning my head, I saw him stood at the top of the stairs, smiling at me warmly. Holding his hand out to me, I turned to Mum and she smiled at me, shooing me off to him…

"Where did you get to?" I asked as I took his hand

"You're about to find out." he informed me as he led me from the suite

"Where're we going?" I questioned

JUSTIN'S POV:

I led Tiffany down the corridor and through the restaurant and out onto the patio area, moving aside to let her see what I'd set up…

"What's this?" she inquired

"Your birthday present." I informed her as I picked up a box from the table "Here…"

TIFFANY'S POV:

I took the box from Justin and opened it, gasping as I saw a diamond ring sat there…

"Will you?" he asked

"Will I what?" I questioned "You've got to ask me."

"Tiff, you know I'm no good with words." he admitted

"This is the one time you need to be." I informed him "Ask me. You know my answer."

He smiled at me warmly and took the ring box from me. Bending down on one knee, he took the ring from the box and held it up in front of me… "Tiff, I love you, and I promised your Mum I'd wait until tonight even though I've had this planned for months. Will you marry me?"

I nodded my head and pursed my lips together… "Yeah, yeah I will."

"What was that?" he inquired

I smirked… "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Again?" he questioned

"Yes," I proclaimed "yes I'll marry you."

He smiled at me warmly and got to his feet, sliding the ring onto my finger, cupping my cheeks in his hands, pressing his lips against mine firmly. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he lifted me off my feet as I buried my head into the crook of his neck as he span us around…

"I love you." he informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored

TIFFANY'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/ax-paris-cream-contrast-lace-panel-maxi-dress-_330134711

TIFFANY'S ENGAGEMENT RING:

. /webstore/d/9594310/the+forever+diamond+9ct+white+gold+1%2f4+carat+diamond+ring/

**The end…**


End file.
